Electrical connector assemblies which consist of a first connector having multiple substrates known as chicklets secured in an array and a second connector equipped with female terminals have been used for electrically connecting multiple circuit boards. For example, a circuit board called a mother board and a circuit board known as a daughter board may be electrically connected to each other in this manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,341, hereinafter '341, discloses an electrical connector assembly which consists of a first connector having multiple terminals, multiple substrates equipped with lands connected to the terminals and contact sections to be connected to a mating connector. A first housing supports the plural substrates in an array. A second connector has a second housing for supporting multiple female terminals which engage the contact sections of the substrates. The electrical connector assembly disclosed in the '341 patent is also equipped with a guide mechanism which positions the first connector and second connector precisely relative to each other when they are mated.
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3058235, hereinafter JP 3058235 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a pair of mateable electrical connectors. The plug connector is equipped at its longitudinal ends with guide projections and the receptacle has recesses for receiving the guide projections during mating.
These types of electrical connector assemblies in which male contact sections consisting of substrates (chicklets) are connected with female terminals of the mating connector have a low tolerances for position errors during mating. Thus, the first connector and second connector must be aligned fairly precisely before mating. Then, final positioning is performed accurately with the help of the guide mechanism attached to the electrical connector assembly.
However, the technique disclosed in the '341 patent requires a high level of accuracy to position the guide mechanism from the initial stage of mating. If the two connectors are mated or urged toward each other before they are precisely aligned, one of the connectors may be broken.
On the other hand, the technique disclosed in JP 3058235 provides a fairly rough guide and permits fairly large errors in the positioning of the two connectors in the initial stage of mating. In that respect, positioning is improved because little positioning accuracy will do. However, a guide mechanism which provides this level of rough guide does not have sufficient precision when used in a connector having substrates (chicklets) forming male contacts.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to provide an electrical connector assembly which can achieve a high-precision fit starting with fairly rough positioning.